RUN
by outout
Summary: Aku berlari mengejarmu, kau berlari menghindariku. Kisah tentang Jeon Jungkook si Tuan Sempurna dan Kim Taehyung si Tuan Masalah. [VKook/KookV]-[BTS Fic] Chap 4 update! [END]
1. Chapter 1

**RUN**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **VKook/KookV**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short/Fourshot ( _1000+_ ) **:** Romance/Humor **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Aku berlari mengerjamu, kau berlari menghindariku." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu nampak berbeda dari pagi-pagi biasanya. Kebetulan yang tak terduga mempertemukan Taehyung dengan Jungkook di sebuah halte yang biasa Taehyung datangi untuk menunggu bus jemputan sekolah. Taehyung pikir Jungkook akan berangkat dengan mobil pribadinya yang mahalnya selangit itu. Tapi sekarang, menemukan si Tuan Sempurna duduk di sampingnya membuat Taehyung sedikit merasa canggung. Mereka tak pernah mengobrol meskipun berada di kelas yang sama. _Well_ , siapa juga yang akan mengoborl dengan si Tuan Masalah Kim Taehyung ini.

Yang sempurna pasti tidak ingin dekat dengan yang punya banyak kekurangan.

"Oi! Tumben sekali kau naik bus, sopirmu sakit perut ya?" Taehyung bertanya, bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana yang sangat canggung ini

Krik. Krik. Tak ada jawaban.

Pandangan Jungkook nampak lurus ke depan, tak memperdulikan Taehyung. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan _rolex_ miliknya yang Taehyung tahu itu pasti sangat mahal. Pemuda dengan tindik hitam di telinga kanannya itu bergeser sedikit menjauh dari Jungkook, berada di dekat pemuda itu membuat merasa sedang berada di gunung es.

"Taehyung-ah!"

Serentak Jungkook dan Taehyung menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Jimin sedang berlari mendekati mereka, dengan memegang sebuah pentungan yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Taehyung ingat bahwa pentungan itu adalah benda yang telah menemani Jimin dalam suka maupun duka, ia tak pernah absen membawa pentungan itu. Dan entah kenapa guru-guru di sekolah memaklumi pentungan Jimin.

"Oh _man_! Darimana saja kau? Aku berasa mati sejak tadi" ucap Taehyung dengan diakhiri bisikan

"Memangnya si Tuan Sempurna itu melakukan apa padamu?" tanya Jimin pelan, sambil mengawasi Jungkook yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan

"Dia hanya diam" jawab Taehyung

Jimin melotot takut, "Oh _man_! Itu menyeramkan sekali!"

"Bergeser sedikit kesana, aku merasa tertarik ke dunia lain saat dekat dengannya" pinta Taehyung pada Jimin, Jimin buru-buru bergeser dan memluk tiang saking takutnya

Jungkook yang sedari tadi mendengar itu semuanya hanya memilih untuk diam, ia sudah tahu betul kedua orang yang selalu keluar masuk BP itu, kalau tidak membuat onar ya pasti berbuat gila. Membully, menghina, merendahkan orang lain. Jungkook tahu pekerjaan Taehyung serta teman segengnya itu seperti apa.

Bus sekolah benar-benar menjadi penyelamat ketiga orang itu. Jungkook memasuki bus dengan perlahan dan tegas. Sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk bergerak pelan-pelan, mereka bahkan memilih untuk duduk di belakang berdempet-dempetan daripada duduk di depan dekat dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook tak ubahnya seperti _vampire_ di mata mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Asam adalah senyawa kimia yang bila dilarutkan dalam air akan menghasilkan−Park Jimin! Bangun dari tidurmu!" guru kimia bertubuh gemuk itu memukul Jimin dengan tongkat kecil saktinya

Jimin mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa keras melihat penderitaan Jimin. "Kim Taehyung! Jelaskan pengertian asam!"

Taehyung tersenyum santai, ia memukul-mukul pelan dadanya bangga. Dengan penuh percaya diri Taehyung bangkit, "Asam adalah senyawa kimia yang bila dilarutkan dalam air akan menghasilkan Park Jimin" ucapnya dengan tenang dan sesantai mungkin.

Detik itu pula kelas yang berada sudut gedung itu dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa dari setiap muridnya. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk Jungkook dan guru kimia yang sekarang terlihat menahan marah.

"Lho, kenapa tertawa?" Taehyung bertanya sok polos, Jimin yang awalnya mengaduh kesakitan pun berubah memukuli meja dengan tawa bak nenek sihir

Jungkook yang duduk paling depan hanya berdecak kesal karena pasti ia akan terkena kesialannya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! PERGI KE RUANG KESISWAAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Taehyung berseru _yes_ dan Jungkook mendecih.

Ruang kesiswaan adalah tempat tugas seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tak merpotkanku?" tanya Jungkook saat mereka berdua memasuki ruang kesiswaan

" _Well_ , Jeon Jungkook, merepotkanmu adalah tugasku yang sangat wajib, harus, dan mutlak dilakukan" jawab Taehyung, Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung

"Lagipula, dengan begitu kita punya banyak waktu berdua 'kan?" goda Taehyung sembari menoel-noel dagu Jungkook

Jungkook memundurkan wajahnya, "Sinting!"

Taehyung mengendikan bahunya, ia duduk dia atas kursi dan dengan santainya menaikkan kaki ke atas meja milik Jungkook. Kedua mata Jungkook melebar detik itu juga, merasa kesal dengan sikap sewenang-wenang milik orang aneh yang selalu merepotkannya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tahu kau itu diam-diam menyukaiku"

Jungkook menaikan salah satu alisnya, sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti. "Buktinya, kau tak pernah menolak jika harus berurusan denganku. Bukankah kau anak dari pemilik sekolah ini? Kenapa tidak kau minta saja ayahmu untuk tidak memakaimu saat akulah yang membuat onar?"

Taehyung memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mendekati Jungkook yang sekarang terdiam. Pemuda tampan dengan suara _deep_ itu merundukan kepalanya dekat dengan telinga Jungkook.

"Itu karena kau menyukaiku 'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu wajahnya seperti apa Jim? Benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa!"

"Serius Tae? Kau mengerjai si Tuan Sempurna itu? Ahh, seharusnya ku berada di sana tadi" keluh Jimin karena sudah ketinggalan satu momen berharga sahabatnya itu

"Aku rasa dia termakan omonganku. Dia langsung benar-benar diam saat aku berkata begitu" jelas Taehyung dengan wajah serius

Jimin memandang Taehyung dengan raut wajah tak terdefinisi, "Bagaimana jika dia menganggap itu serius?"

"Yang benar saja, Jim! Tidak mungkin dia menganggap itu serius!"

Raut wajah Jimin tak berubah. Dan Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa _horror_. "Kecuali kalau dia benar-benar menyukaiku" gumamnya pelan

Jimin tiba-tiba mengacungkan pentungannya tepat di belakang Taehyung. "Oh! Oh! Dia disana! Tae, matilah kau!"

"Ya! Jangan menakutiku Jim!"

"Dia kemari, Tae!"

"Serius kau?! Jim−"

"Kim Taehyung, aku ingin kau menghadap ke ruanganku" suara Jungkook memotong kepanikan Taehyung

Taehyung menelan ludah, perasaannya benar-benar tak enak ditambah dengan wajah horror Jimin yang entah kenapa Taehyung ingin sekali meninjunya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Taehyung berdiri. Jungkook telah jalan terlebih dulu, dan Jimin langsung memeluk Taehyung untuk memberi semangat.

"Kau akan tetap hidup, Taehyung. Berjuanglah, aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali dengan selamat dan utuh"

Taehyung benar-benar ingin memukul Jimin saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu apa alasanku memanggilmu kemari?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada dingin sedingin film _frozen_ kesukaan Taehyung

"Tidak" jawab Taehyung dengan sedikit berani. Hanya _sedikit_.

"Kau telah melecehkanku dengan kata-kata menjijikan sok puitismu itu"

Taehyung merasa ingin benar-benar kabur dari sana.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku selalu merasa kesal hingga rasanya ingin memusnahkanmu saja dari sini"

Taehyung mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan diam saja, bukankah mulutmu itu terbiasa bicara setiap detik? Bicaralah!"

Taehyung merasa terhina, wajahnya mengeras karena marah. Matanya yang tajam semakin tajam saat memandang Jungkook. "Ya! Beginikah ketua kesiswaan yang dielu-elukan semua orang? Kau melakukan tindakan intimidasi disini! Kau melakukan pelangggaran!"

Jungkook tersenyum remeh, "Berkacalah! Kau lebih banyak melakukan pelanggaran daripada aku"

"Kau!"

"Kim Taehyung, dengan segala hormat. Ku persilahkan kau untuk menjilat lidahmu sendiri nanti"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC** or **END**?

Enaknya gimana ya? Gue lagi pengen coba-coba bikin yang berchapter. Tapi cuma beberapa chap aja sih, ga banyak. So, kalau banyak yang minat, banyak yang review. Mungkin gue akan pertimbangkan ini untuk lanjut atau engga.

Thanks^^


	2. Chapter 2

**RUN**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **VKook/KookV**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short/Fourshot ( _1000+_ ) **:** Romance/Humor **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Aku berlari mengerjamu, kau berlari menghindariku." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Kebanyakan orang mungkin berpikir bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung yang berandalan dan pembuat onar itu tidak pernah merasa takut sama sekali. Gayanya yang terlihat seperti preman-preman kerempeng pasar itu mampu membuat membuat adik kelas di sekolahnya mengkerut ciut. Namun siapa sangka jika si preman pembuat masalah itu mengaku sangat takut jika berhadapan dengan Jeon Jungkook. Si Tuan Sempurna dengan ketampanan yang sejajar dengan dewa.

Pada saat pertama bertemu dengan Jungkook, hal yang pertama kali melintas di benak Taehyung adalah _vampire_. Entahlah, Taehyung juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyamakan Jungkook dengan bangsa-bangsa _vampire_ seperti di film _Twilight_ yang dia sukai. Hanya saja, melihat Jungkook dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam itu membuat Taehyung merasa dilubangi saat menatapnya.

Seakan-akan Taehyung adalah mangsa paling terlezat di mata Jungkook.

Oke, ini mungkin hanya rasa percaya diri Taehyung yang berlebih. Tetapi jika ia pikir-pikir kembali, Jungkook memang selalu mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Dan setiap kali Taehyung membuat masalah, Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang akan berurusan dengannya. Memang sih, Jungkook adalah ketua kesiswaan yang tugasnya adalah mengurusi murid-murid seperti Taehyung ini. Tapi, tidakkah aneh sekali jika Jungkook hanya akan turun tangan saja pada masalah yang dibuat Taehyung?.

Bulu kuduk Taehyung meremang saat memikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, Tae! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?!" pertanyaan penuh nada khawatir yang ditujukan Jimin pada Taehyung yang sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya itu membuat beberapa teman sekelas mereka mulai memperhatikan Taehyung lalu kemudian kembali sibuk pada kegiatan mereka saat melihat kondisi Taehyung yang tidak berbeda seperti hari-hari yang lainnya

Taehyung menampakan wajah datar saat melihat reaksi Jimin yang sangat berlebihan. Memang ada yang salah dengan wajah Taehyung, lebam-lebam di beberapa titik di wajah tampannya itu lah masalahnya. Bibir Taehyung yang sangat _sexy_ itu sedikit mengalami luka di sudutnya.

Ini semua gara-gara _vampire_ brengsek yang sudah membuatnya babak belur kemarin siang. Taehyung yang awalnya akan bersenang-senang sepulang sekolah harus menelan kepahitan saat Jungkook tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertarung. Tentu saja Taehyung tidak menolaknya, meskipun tubuhnya kurus ia tetap bisa berkelahi bahkan dengan para _gangster_ di gorong-gorong.

Tapi ternyata dugaan untuk menang terpatahkan begitu saja karena hanya dirinya yang satu-satunya terluka. Sedangkan Jungkook berdiri dengan gagah tanpa ada satu luka pun di tubuh atletisnya itu.

"Jim, aku rasa aku harus mulai membawa bawang putih" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

Taehyung merunduk, tangan kanannya menutupi wajah saat Taehyung akan membisikan sesuatu pada Jimin. "Aku merasa sedang diincar si vampire itu"

Jimin melotot, "Yang benar kau? Wah, kau harus berhati-hati, Tae. Bisa-bisa nanti kau di gigit" katanya menasehati Taehyung

"Aku sudah tergigit" jawab Taehyung dengan datar

"SERIUS?!"

Taehyung dengan gemas memukul kepala Jimin, "Dasar Park _bantet_ Jimin! Cerdaslah sedikit, arti dari 'digigit' yang ku maksud itu berbeda dengan 'digigit' yang kau tahu!"

Dengan tangan yang mengusap-ngusap kepalanya, Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan serius. Taehyung balik menatap Jimin dan mereka mulai bertatap-tatapan. Sampai akhirnya Jimin berkedip karena merasa matanya perih.

"Wajahku lebam seperti ini karena aku dikeroyok oleh si _vampire_ itu kemarin" jelas Taehyung dengan nada lelah karena frustasi

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya juga, Tae? Bukankah kekuatanmu setara dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Jimin dengan sedikit heboh karena kesal pada Taehyung yang menerima lebam dengan senang hati seperti itu

"Jim, aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku. Tapi melawan Jeon Jungkook itu memang bukan main sakitnya. Punggungku terasa hancur karena terus-terusan di banting dia. Aku benar-benar harus membawa bawang putih di leherku"

Jimin tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh Taehyung dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, Tae. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu"

"Punggungku sakit Jim~"

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan dimana ia akan berlatih renang. Beberapa teman satu klubnya sudah berada di sana sejak tadi, sedangkan ia harus mengurus beberapa proposal di ruang OSIS. Menjadi orang yang paling aktif di sekolah memang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi Jungkook tetap menyukai hal yang menyibukan diri seperti ini, dia suka saat semua orang bergantung padanya. Dia suka saat pekerjaannya yang bagus itu diakui semua orang. Setidaknya dengan begitu ada orang yang memperhatikan Jungkook 'kan?

Yah, mau bagaimanapun, menjadi seorang anak korban perceraian orangtua itu 'kan memang menyakitkan. Selain karena kurang kasih sayang dan perhatian, Jungkook juga harus menjadi bagian dari orang yang terbuang. Ia mengikuti ayahnya karena sang ibu memutuskan untuk membuang dirinya saat itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan ibu Jungkook, dengan teganya malah membuang darah dagingnya sendiri. Untung saja Jungkook memiliki ayah yang sangat baik hati padanya. Bahkan Jungkook selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau saat tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya itu.

Namun, jika orang berpikir Jungkook menjadi manja karena hal itu, maka mereka salah besar. Meskipun nenek dari sang ayah sangat memanjakannya, Jungkook selalu mempunyai prinsip di dirinya untuk tidak menjadi sombong. Tetapi karena sifatnya yang memang dingin sejak lahir itu membuat semua orang salah paham akan dirinya.

Hah, hidup di dunia sandiwara ini memang melelahkan.

"Jungkook, kau sudah terlambat dua puluh menit. Darimana saja?" tanya sang instruktur renang Jungkook yang bernama Siwon, tubuh atletis dengan 8 buah cokelat itu terpampang nyata di hadapan para anggota _club_ renang. Untung saja _club_ ini khusus untuk lelaki, Jungkook tak bisa membayangkan jika _club_ perempuan dan _club_ lelaki di satukan. Yang ada pasti perempuan-perempuan centil itu akan selalu histeris melihat beberapa cokelat dari anggota renang lelaki yang kesemuanya berwajah tampan.

Oh, tentu saja Jungkook punya. Bahkan, sang instruktur sendiri pun memuji tubuh Jungkook yang sangatlah bagus. Begitu sempurnanya Jeon Jungkook. Tampan, ABS indah, cerdas, aktif, kaya dan mempesona.

"Aku tadi harus mengurus OSIS sebentar, Saem" jawab Jungkook sembari membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Cepatlah ganti bajumu, kita harus melakukan latihan untuk olimpiade minggu depan"

Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung yang sedang bosan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Tentu saja karena semua kelas sedang dalam keadaan belajar dan mengajar. Sedangkan siapa lagi orang yang dengan beraninya keluar kelas seperti Kim Taehyung ini? Hanya dia seorang. Lain kali, mungkin Taehyung harus mentraktir Jimin makanan yang banyak karena sahabatnya itu sudah membantunya untuk membolos.

"Kira-kira kemana si Jeon _vampire_ Jungkook itu? Kenapa dia tidak masuk?" gumam Taehyung heran

Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat tanpa sengaja malah memikirkan Jungkook. "Untuk apa pula aku memikirkan dia? Astaga, aku benar-benar harus di besihkan. Pasti ada roh jahat mengikutiku semenjak aku berhubungan dengannya"

" _Cobalah untuk tidak mengayuh tangan kalian dengan cepat, tetapi kalian harus membiasakan diri untuk mengayuh dengan jangkauan yang panjang. Itu adalah salah satu cara yang dipakai oleh perenang Michael Phelps agar bisa menjadi pemenang di olimpiade"_

Langkah Taehyung terhenti saat mendengar suara tentang renang dan olimpiade. Pemuda itu memilih untuk berjalan mendekati salah satu ruangan yang memang khusus sebagai tempat renang. Disana ia bisa melihat beberapa lelaki yang bertelanjang dada. Melihat itu membuat Taehyung meringis iri, jangankan 8, dua pun ia tak punya,

Kedua mata yang indah itu tiba-tiba melebar tatkala melihat siluet tubuh Jungkook yang berdiri paling depan di antara anggota renang lainnya. Dan apa yang membuat mulut Taehyung terbuka lebar adalah, 8 buah cokelat menggiurkan di tubuh sang _vampire_ KW.

Percayalah, Taehyung merona merah melihat itu semua.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, hal yang dilakukan Taehyung adalah bermain di tempat-tempat indah di dekat rumahnya. Kadang-kadang ia pergi bersama Jimin, tetapi kali ini Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke sebuah tempat dekat dengan taman hiburan. Kalau kalian melihatnya, pasti kalian akan terpesona dengan banyaknya bunga-bunga cantik yang tertanam rapi di atas rumput hijau lembut itu. Taehyung menyukai bunga, sebagaimana ia menyukai ibunya. Bagi Taehyung, bunga-bunga cantik itu adalah pengganti ibu kandungnya yang sudah tiada. Saat melihatnya Taehyung merasa ia sedang bertemu dengan ibunya yang sangat ia rindukan sejak lama.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati harumnya perpaduan bunga dan angin siang yang menyejukkan. Imajinasinya menjelajah sangat jauh seakan-akan ia berada di surga bersama sang ibu.

"Tidak ku sangka berandalan cap _alien_ sepertimu tertarik melihat bunga" suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Taehyung terdengar, ia langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati Jungkook berdiri di sebelahnya, dengan pakaian kasual dan wajah tampan yang entah kenapa mengingatkan Taehyung pada kejadian di ruang renang itu.

"Selamat siang, Kim Taehyung. Berkenan aku menemanimu disini?"

Taehyung menahan nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Well, dichap ini mungkin keliatan jelas ya siapa _uke_ dan _seme_ nya. Tapi mau itu VKook ataupun KookV, semuanya sama aja kok. Sama-sama tentang Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Btw, thanks buat yang udah _baca_ dan _review_ serta _fav_ / _follows_ chap kemarin. Gue harap chap ini ga mengecewakan kalian, _sorry_ kalau enggak sesuai dengan harapan kalian semua. Tapi gue akan berusaha terus buat bikin kalian seneng.

Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan tunggu chap tiganya yaa^^

p.s. kayaknya ini cuma _fourshot_ , jadi hanya akan ada dua chap lagi^^


	3. Chapter 3

**RUN**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **VKook/KookV**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short/Fourshot ( _1000+_ ) **:** Romance/Humor **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Aku berlari mengerjamu, kau berlari menghindariku." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa menjadi berakhir seperti ini. Dengan dirinya bersama Jungkook yang berjalan beriringan di taman hiburan. Oke, mungkin ini adalah kekhilafan Taehyung yang dengan polosnya mengangguk saat Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya. Benar 'kan, pasti ada roh jahat di belakang tubuhnya saat ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada yang dibuat angkuh, dia tak mau Jungkook menyadari kegugupannya karena Taehyung terus saja mengingat betapa bagusnya _abs_ Jungkook

"Menenangkan diri. Aku memang sering datang ke tempat tadi," jawab Jungkook dengan nada tenang, sejenak aura gelap seperti _vampire_ yang sering Taehyung gembor-gemborkan itu melenyap begitu saja

Taehyung tidak tahu apakah Jungkook sedang berpura-pura baik atau memang inilah aslinya. Tapi saat ia meneliti Jungkook, tak ada yang berbeda di antara mereka. Mereka sama-sama remaja. Dan tentunya sama-sama lelaki. Taehyung tidak tahu kemana perginya sifat _vampire_ di diri Jungkook sekarang.

"Aku juga sering melihatmu disana. Memandang bunga, merentangkan tangan, memejamkan mata, bahkan meneteskan air mata pun aku sering melihatnya" lanjut Jungkook sembari menoleh pada Taehyung

Tuh 'kan apa kata Taehyung, Jungkook pasti diam-diam menyukainya.

"Imajinasimu liar sekali, Kim. Aku tidak melihatmu meneteskan air mata, aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihatmu di sana"

Oke. Taehyung benar-benar terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, kenapa Jungkook bisa menebak dengan benar kalau dia memang selalu melakukan kegiatan memejamkan mata dan lain-lainnya seperti itu?.

"Kau datang kesini setiap hari?" Taehyung bertanya malas, padahal ia penasaran setengah mati akan jawaban Jungkook

"Tidak juga. Kalau aku sedang _stress_ , aku biasanya datang kesini"

"Kau pernah _stress_ juga" Taehyung berkata sinis

"Aku juga manusia, Kim. Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini? Mencari kekuatan?" canda Jungkook, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka

"Kau pikir aku apa? Aku juga menenangkan diri disini"

"Tempat ini memang indah" gumam Jungkook sembari memandang beberapa bukit-bukit hijau yang berjejer rapi

"Ah! Aku punya tiket ke taman hiburan, kau mau pergi bersamaku?" sahut Jungkook saat mengingat ia punya dua tiket di saku bajunya

Taehyung terenyuh, lalu tersenyum lebar karena mendengar tiket taman hiburan, ia sudah lama tidak main kesana. Dan diajak pergi kesana gratis bukanlah kesempatan yang harus ditolak. Dengan senyuman manisnya Taehyung tersenyum pada Jungkook.

"Tentu saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Seumur hidup, aku baru merasakan yang namanya jantungan seperti ini. Jungkook, aku tadi melihat bangsamu di sana" Taehyung menunjuk rumah hantu dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal karena habis berlari ketakutan

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook dengan tawa yang tidak berhenti sejak tadi, ia menertawakan Taehyung yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menjerit ketakutan

" _Vampire_!" dan gelak tawa Jungkook bertambah level, pemuda itu memeluk perutnya sendiri karena merasa sakit gara-gara terus tertawa

Dengan sebal Taehyung menendang kaki Jungkook, "Berhentilah tertawa! Kau menyebalkan sekali Jeon _vampire_ Jungkook!"

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dengan mulut yang berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku, habis kau lucu sekali. Kau itu preman, dengan hantu bohongan saja takut"

Taehyung mendelik. "Aku ini _phobia_ terhadap hantu"

"Mana ada _phobia_ seperti itu?"

"Hari ini sudah ku resmikan!"

Jungkook lagi-lagi tertawa, mengabaikan Taehyung yang sekarang sedang terperangah melihat Jungkook tertawa. Merdu sekali kedengarannya. _Well_ , mungkin Taehyung harus bersyukur dan bahagia karena bisa melihat dan mendengar tawa Jungkook yang ternyata indah sekali.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan jantungnya? Taehyung tidak sedang jatuh cinta 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam dengan berman di taman hiburan, Jungkook dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan membeli dua _cone ice cream_ rasa cokelat dan _vanilla_. Sembari melihat kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang, mereka berdua menikmati waktu bersama yang terasa langka ini.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau sibuk sekali di sekolah. Kau bilang kau _stress_ , kenapa kau tetap mengerjakan semuanya?"

Jungkook berhenti menjilat _ice cream vanilla_ nya, sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di belakang tubuh Taehyung. "Karena aku suka menyibukan diri, meskipun aku _stress_ atau sakit sekalipun. Kesibukan adalah hal yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu. Ketika aku disibukkan dengan pekerjaan, aku akan melupakan semua beban. Aku _stress_ karena aku tak punya kesibukan yang membuat aku mengingat begitu banyak beban yang harus aku pikul"

"Memangnya apa bebanmu? Tidak mungkin kau terlilit hutang"

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar perkataan Taehyung. "Bebanku adalah kehidupan, Kim. Kehidupanku tak seindah seperti apa yang kau imajinasikan. Aku mungkin memang terlihat mempunyai apa yang semua orang tidak punya. Tapi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya adalah, aku tak punya apa-apa."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu menjadi orang paling aktif di segala bidang? Itu karena aku menginginkan perhatian. Aku ingin semua orang memujiku. Tapi ternyata aku sadar akan satu hal. Bahwa sebenarnya yang sangat aku inginkan adalah kasih sayang,"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya dengan berat sebelum kembali berbicara, "Semua orang yang ku temui bisa dengan bebas mengekspresikan perasaan mereka. Mereka bisa tertawa, tersenyum, mereka terlihat bahagia meskipun mereka dalam keadaan sulit. Mereka seperti itu karena mereka tetap diberi perhatian, tetap diberi kasih sayang oleh keluarga mereka.

Sedangkan aku sulit untuk mengekspresikan itu, karena seumur hidupku hanya berada dalam keadaan dingin yang semakin hari semakin membeku. Mungkin keluargaku memang memberikan semua yang aku ingin. Aku ingin mobil mereka siap untuk membelikannya. Bahkan jika aku ingin pergi ke luar angkasa pun aku yakin pasti mereka menyiapkannya. Tapi satu hal yang tak pernah terjadi adalah, mereka tidak memberikanku kasih sayang.

Ayahku semakin hari semakin sibuk, semuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing. Maka dari itu, akupun lebih senang menyibukan diri, daripada harus meratapi sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku ratapi"

Taehyung benar-benar diam tak berkutik. Mendengar penjelasan Jungkook tentang kehidupan yang sebenarnya membuat Taehyung mendadak merasa iba pada Jungkook. Taehyung pikir hidupnya tidak lebih baik daripada Jungkook. Ternyata ia salah. Ia sudah seharusnya bersyukur. Walaupun ia hanya hidup sederhana, tetapi ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang, meski ibu kandungnya sudah tak ada, tapi ia mendapatkan ibu tiri yang sangat baik padanya. Ayahnya yang selalu memberi perhatian pada Taehyung, kakaknya Seokjin yang selalu membantu dan peduli pada Taehyung. Serta sahabatnya Jimin yang selalu ada bersamanya.

Taehyung merasa sangat bersyukur karenanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata hidupmu tak lebih baik dariku" ucap Taehyung dengan nada pelan, takut-takut itu akan menyakiti perasaan Jungkook

" _Well_ , aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu"

" _By the way_ , aku juga penasaran dengan satu hal"

"Apa itu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, merasa gugup untuk menanyakan hal yang sangat ia ingin pertanyakan pada Jungkook. Tapi ia sungguh merasa penasaran. Melihat Jungkook yang sedang menunggu pertanyaannya membuat Taehyung meneguhkan hati untuk benar-benar bertanya.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Aneh ga sih? Kok gue ngerasa aneh ya?

Chap depan adalah chap terakhir. Mohon ditunggu^^

Makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview, maaf gabisa bales satu-satu*bow

Review lagi yaa~^^


	4. Chapter 4

**RUN**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **Finally KookV!**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short/Fourshot ( _3000+_ ) **:** Romance/Humor **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Aku berlari mengerjamu, kau berlari menghindariku." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari sejak Taehyung dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman hiburan, Taehyung tetap tak bisa melupakan perkataan Jungkook di waktu terakhir mereka sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Taehyung pikir Jungkook hanya sedang bercanda, namun dengan ciuman di kening saat Jungkook mengantarnya ke rumah membuat Taehyung tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih.

" _Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"_

 _Saat itu, Jungkook terdiam. Matanya yang tajam menyelami kedua bola mata indah milik Taehyung. Sempat Taehyung terperangkap di dalamnya, namun Jungkook sendiri yang melepas Taehyung dari perangkap itu. Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya._

" _Tidak"_

 _Dari sudut matanya, Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung yang terkejut. "Serius? Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?"_

" _Ya, tidak pernah"_

" _Jangan bercanda. Setidaknya kau pasti pernah berdebar karena seseorang 'kan?"_

 _Jungkook terlihat berpikir. "Aku pernah berdebar"_

 _Taehyung melonjak histeris, "Karena siapa?"_

" _Karena pelatih renangku memberiku nilai D saat pertama masuk"_

 _Taehyung kehilangan nyawa saat itu juga. Jungkook terkekeh kecil, pemuda yang Taehyung sadari ternyata bergigi kelinci itu tiba-tiba saja merangkul tubuh Taehyung dan membawa Taehyung untuk mendekat ke sampinya._

" _Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi aku sedang jatuh cinta,"_

 _Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan bingung, Jungkook balas menatap Taehyung dengan tersenyum._

"− _aku sedang jatuh cinta. Padamu"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bilang, Jim?! Si Jeon _vampire_ Jungkook itu akan mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar?!"

Sontak saja Jimin langsung memundurkannya wajahnya agar tidak terkena cipratan air liur Taehyung. Padahal seharusnya reaksi Taehyung tidak begini, ini diluar dugaan Jimin. Jimin pikir Taehyung akan bersorak senang karena Jungkook akan pergi untuk jangka waktu yang Jimin tahu itu cukup lama.

"Dia memang akan mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar, kenapa kau seperti tidak rela begitu sih kalau si _vampire_ KW abal-abal itu akan pergi?" tanya Jimin dengan heran, sahabatnya itu menatap Taehyung dengan curiga

"Bukan begitu. Aku 'kan hanya kaget, kupikir rumor itu hanya sekedar rumor saja. Makanya aku terkejut saat kau yang mengatakannya"

"Yang benar?"

"Korek upilku, aku tidak berbohong"

Jimin memutuskan untuk percaya, meski ia tahu Taehyung pasti sedang berbohong padanya. Ikatan batin mereka kuat _guys_.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia didatangi Taehyung di ruang OSIS. Melihat Taehyung yang masuk dengan terburu-buru dan pintu yang didobrak, membuat Jungkook berspekulasi bahwa Taehyung akan mengamuk disini.

"Kau ada kepentingan denganku?"

"Ada!"

Jungkook menghela nafas, "Apakah ini tentang pendaftaran calon ketua OSIS yang baru?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar?!"

"Ya, aku memang akan mengikuti program itu. Kenapa?"

Taehyung menggeram kesal, tangannya langsung meraih kerah seragam Jungkook. Jungkook yang tidak siap diperlakukan begitu oleh Taehyung sempat oleng sedikit. Untung saja ada meja di belakang tubuhnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu takut untuk jatuh. Taehyung dengan wajah penuh amarah memandang Jungkook dengan sangat tajam, namun setajam-tajamnya Taehyung memandang, Jungkook dapat melihat mata itu sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir kau ini siapa hah?! Pangeran?!" bentak Taehyung di depan wajah Jungkook

"Lepas, Taehyung! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" dengan sekuat tenaga Jungkook berhasil melepaskan kungkungan Taehyung pada kerah seragamnya, Taehyung yang sedikit terhuyung langsung mengimbangi dirinya dan kembali mendekati Jungkook

"Dugaanku ternyata meleset, kau bukan _vampire_. Tapi iblis"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu aku adalah iblis?!"

Taehyung mendecih, ia dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook harus mundur karena takut matanya tercolok jari Taehyung.

"Kau itu iblis! Dan aku membencimu! Enyah saja kau!" dengan keras Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga mengenai papan mading OSIS sebelum akhirnya pemuda bertindik itu berlari keluar, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba seperti itu padanya.

Seingat Jungkook, ia tak melakukan apapun pada Taehyung. Dua hari yang lalu sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka cukup bisa berteman, dan kenapa hari ini ia kembali melihat ada tatapan benci dari Taehyung?

Bukankah ia sudah mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya pada pemuda itu?

Sembari meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya yang terbentur dengan mading, Jungkook mencoba untuk bangkit. Dengan langkah tertatih Jungkook memutuskan untuk mencari Taehyung dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oh, Jungkook!" seru seseorang dari belakang, dengan sedikit kesal Jungkook memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah memanggilnya

Jung Hoseok, si pemuda ceria tanpa pernah mengenal lelah ternyata adalah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dengan di temani manusia sarkasme, Min Yoongi, Hoseok berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Hey, _man_! Ada apa denganmu? _Encoks_?" tanya Hoseok dengan aksen yang sok kebarat-baratan

"Ada apa?" Jungkook benar-benar _to the point_ , ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berbincang-bincang disaat ia harus menemukan Taehyung si berandalan itu

"Kau dipinta Siwon Saem untuk datang ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Dia bilang kau harus mengurus semua keperluan untuk program pertukaran pelajar" jelas Hoseok

"Sekarang?" tanya Jungkook

"Tentu saja. Bukankah besok kau sudah harus berada di sekolah Tokyo?" timpal Yoongi dengan tenangnya

Jungkook melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Ia benar-benar tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk meminta penjelasan pada Taehyung. Sebelum pergi, Jungkook meminta Hoseok dan Yoongi untuk mengatakan pada kepala sekolah bahwa ia akan datang sedikit telat.

Hoseok memandang Yoongi yang sedang memandang punggung Jungkook yang sudah melesat dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu kenapa Jungkook lari terburu-buru?" tanya Hoseok

"Tidak. Kau tahu?" Yoongi balik bertanya

"Aku rasa dia kebelet"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mencari hingga ke penjuru sekolah, Jungkook pada akhirnya menemukan Taehyung sedang berdiam seorang diri di atas atap sekolah. Sebelum ia benar-benar menegur Taehyung, Jungkook sempat mendengar ada umpatan-umpatan dari Taehyung yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Jungkook tertawa tanpa suara, mau dalam kondisi seperti ini pun Taehyung tetaplah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tidak masuk kelas, Kim?"

Tubuh Taehyung langsung terlonjak saat mendengar suara Jungkook yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dirinya yang sedang kesal semakin bertambah kesal karena Jungkook mengagetkannya. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Taehyung dengan dingin, namun ia tetap memberi Jungkook tempat untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Taehyung itu tidak jelas memang. Ia bilang benci tapi tetap saja baik hati.

"Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu yang tadi. Kau datang tiba-tiba, mengataiku brengsek sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu persis apa kesalahan yang sudah ku perbuat"

"Kau benar-benar ikut program pertukaran pelajar?"

"Kau sudah bertanya tadi"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ikut program itu"

Jungkook menghelas nafas, memandang langit sebentar lalu kemudian memandang Taehyung yang ternyata sedang memandangnya juga. "Aku memang sudah mendaftar program itu sejak kelas sepuluh, dan baru diterima sekarang. Kebetulan juga aku akan melakukan olimpiade di Jepang. Olimpiade selesai aku tetap akan di Jepang"

"Berapa lama kau disana?" tanya Taehyung pelan, perasaannya sedih saat mendengar penjelasan Jungkook

"Sampai kenaikan kelas, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan dan yang kau lakukan padaku dua hari yang lalu?"

"Tentang perasaan dan ciuman itu?" tanya Jungkook

Taehyung tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook bisa setenang itu mengatakannya, padahal Taehyung saja harus berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat gugup. "Aku−aku tidak benar-benar mengerti. Kau akan pergi, tapi sebelumnya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat membebaniku"

"Jadi, itu membebanimu?"

"Ya−tidak−maksudku, aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Terlebih kau malah akan pergi" ucap Taehyung, tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Aku pikir melakukan ini tidak akan membebanimu, ternyata perkiraanku salah. Kalau kau merasa aku hanya sedang mempermainkanmu, itu tidak benar, aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan perasaan yang tulus. Aku mencium keningmu dengan perasaan yang juga sama tulusnya. Dan aku memilih pergi, itu karena aku tidak mau kau terlalu memikirkan perasaanku.

Dengan aku yang tidak ada di sekitarmu, kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan waktu dan melupakannya. Kau tidak akan ingat bahwa aku pernah menyatakan perasaan padamu. Berbeda jika aku berada di tempat yang sama denganmu setiap hari, kau akan terbebani, kau akan tetap memikirkan perasaanku. Sedangkan keinginanku adalah kau menerima perasaanku dengan perasaan nyaman, bukan terbebani"

Ucapan panjang lebar Jungkook membuat Taehyung menganga dengan sempurna. Pikirannya berkeliaran kemana-mana, dan di mata Jungkook saat ini, Taehyung benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan mata idah yang tak berkedip itu membuat Jungkook harus menahan diri untuk tidak meledak-ledak. Taehyung itu bukanlah spesies yang rumit, ia hanya harus diperlakukan dengan pelan-pelan agar mudah dimengerti. Jika Jungkook menjadi agresif, sudah pasti Taehyung akan membencinya pada saat pertama Jungkook mendekatinya.

"Aku−pusing, Jeon" gumam Taehyung

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kau hanya perlu kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa" ujar Jungkook dan kemudian bangkit berdiri

"Aku sudah mendengar penjelasanmu tentang kenapa kau tiba-tiba melabrakku, dan kau pun sudah mendengarkan penjelasanku. Jadi, kuharap tidak ada salah paham lagi disini"

Taehyung menengadah, "Jeon, kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Aku serius akan pergi"

Mendadak lengan Jungkook di pegang erat oleh Taehyung, Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan bingung. Laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum menunggu apa yang ingin Taehyung katakan.

"Kalau aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, bagaimana?"

Seketika itu senyum Jungkook menghilang, diganti dengan raut wajah terkejut. Dengan begini, Jungkook-lah yang pada akhirnya paling terbebani.

 **.**

 **.**

Pusat kota Seoul selalu terlihat ramai dengan para manusia, bahkan saat matahari pertama muncul hingga akhirnya tenggelam pun keadaan Seoul tak pernah berubah. Tetap padat, ramai dan Jungkook tidak suka keramaian itu. Ia lebih sering mendudukan dirinya di tempat-tempat menenangkan yang hanya ada beberapa orang berkunjung. Biasanya jika tak ada latihan tambahan, Jungkook akan menyempatkan diri untuk nongkrong sebentar di sebuah cafe yang letaknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan jalan raya. Meskipun tidak begitu ramai, tetapi menurut Jungkook cafe itu adalah cafe terbaik yang pernah ada.

Sembari menyesap sedikit kopinya, Jungkook memandang hiruk pikuk dari kaca besar di sampingnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap siluet wajah seseorang yang belakangan ini terus saja merasuki pikirannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung? Pemuda yang sekarang benar-benar mengisi penuh hatinya itu sedang berdiri di kerumunan semua orang. Jungkook tersenyum kecut saat melihat Taehyung yang sedang melihat ke arah dimana Jungkook berada, tetapi kemudian dia berpaling. Dengan ditemani beberapa temannya Taehyung terlihat memasuki sebuah _mall_ besar. Jungkook tidak mau terlalu berharap bahwa Taehyung melihatnya tadi.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Seokjin tengah berjalan menuju tempatnya berada. Pria dengan jas hitam itu tersenyum pada Jungkook dan mau tak mau Jungkook membalas senyuman itu dengan sopan, bagaimanapun juga Kim Seokjin adalah calon kakak iparnya. Jika ia ingin mendapatkan Taehyung maka Seokjin harus lebih dulu ditaklukan.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Seokjin sembari menempatkan dirinya di samping Jungkook

"Aku baik-baik saja Seokjin Hyung" jawab Jungkook seadanya

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, kau jarang ke kantor sekarang"

"Aku sibuk sekolah _Hyung_ , lagipula besok aku sudah ada di Tokyo untuk program pertukaran pelajar"

Seokjin meletakan kopinya dengan kaget, "Benarkah? Kenapa baru memberitahunya sekarang?"

"Aku juga melupakan hal ini, kupikir masih lama, ternyata besok. Oh, _Hyung_ , kau masih sering pulang ke rumah 'kan?" tanya Jungkook

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang pulang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kalau adikmu itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku di sekolah. Tapi karena aku akan pergi, aku harap kau akan menjaga Taehyung untukku" ucap Jungkook dan tawa Seokjin adalah jawabannya

"Hey, yang sebenarnya kakak Taehyung itu siapa disini? Tanpa kau pinta pun sudah pasti aku akan menjaga Taehyung" ujar Seokjin, dan dengan santainya pria itu memukul kepala belakang Jungkook

Sambil meringis kecil Jungkook terkekeh. Seokjin memang kakak dari pujaan hatinya itu, bagaimana ia bisa dekat dengan Seokjin adalah karena pria itu bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Karena Jungkook adalah salah satu pewaris dari perusahaan itu, beberapa kali dia ikut bersama ayahnya ke perusahaan untuk melatih diri sebelum benar-benar menjadi salah satu bagian penting di perusahaan itu nanti.

Dan bagaimana Jungkook bisa mengetahui hubungan kakak adik antara Seokjin dan Taehyung adalah karena Seokjin sendiri yang mengenalkan Taehyung padanya melalui sebuah foto dimana saat itulah Jungkook pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Taehyung. Ketika itu Jungkook pikir ia tidak mengenal Taehyung dengan dekat dan tidak pernah berpikir ia satu sekolah dengannya. Namun begitu ia mengenal banyak ciri-ciri Taehyung yang disebutkan Seokjin, Jungkook merasa benar-benar menyesal karena sudah tidak mengenali sosok Taehyung di sekolahnya.

Mengetahui Taehyung yang memang sering membuat onar, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari kesiswaan yang kemudian terpilih menjadi ketua. Sejak saat itulah mereka mulai dekat−dekat karena masalah yang Taehyung buat.

Hanya dengan cara itulah Jungkook bisa mengawasi Taehyung.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Taehyung?" tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba

"Tentang kepergianku ke Tokyo?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Tentang perasaanmu, dia sudah tahu?"

Jungkook terdiam, ia kembali menyesap kopinya yang masih tersisa setengah. Wajahnya yang tampan itu memandang luar kaca dengan sendu. "Aku sudah memberitahunya, beberapa hari setelah itu ia berkata padaku. Bagaimana jika dirinya juga jatuh cinta padaku, hal yang aku pikirkan saat itu adalah, aku ingin membatalkan program pertukaran pelajar"

Seokjin terperangah, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membatalkannya saja?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Aku ke Tokyo juga bukan hanya untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar, Seokjin _Hyung"_

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan melakukan operasi cangkok jantung"

 **.**

 **.**

"Wajahmu menyeramkan sekali, Tae" ledek Jimin pada sahabatnya yang sedang menekuk wajah

Selama mereka berjalan-jalan dan bermain di _mall_ , wajah Taehyung tak pernah berubah. Cemberut dan datar. Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung berwajah seperti itu. Dengan berbagai macam cara Jimin mencoba untuk menghibur Taehyung yang kelihatannya sedang _badmood_. Tapi meskipun ia berjoget-joget gila, Taehyung tetap tidak tertawa.

"Tae! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?"

"Jim, kalau aku berubah jadi _vampire_ nanti, apa kau setuju?" Taehyung tiba-tiba bertanya, wajahnya mendadak dibuat serius

"Apa maksudmu kau jadi _vampire_?"

"Jawab saja Jim! Setuju atau tidak?" gemas Taehyung

"Kau tahu kalau kau itu adalah sahabat kesayanganku, Tae. Kau layakanya berlian diantara ribuan pasir. Kau itu satu-satunya sahabat yang ku miliki. Kalau kau berubah menjadi _vampire_ , maka aku akan sangat tidak setuju. Lagipula siapa _vampire_ yang akan menggigitmu dan merubahmu? Darahmu saja kotor begitu!"

Mata Taehyung mendadak juling. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Jimin. Aku serius"

Jimin langsung memasang wajah bak bapak-bapak pemimpin keluarga. "Ini pasti berhubungan dengan Jungkook 'kan?"

"Kau menyukai Jungkook?" Jimin menebak

Taehyung diam. Namun Jimin dapat melihat semua itu dengan jelas. "Kau tahu itu semua ada pada dirimu sendiri. Kau menyukai siapapun bukan hakku untuk melarangmu, tapi aku tetap akan berdiri paling depan jika ada yang memberiku makanan gratis"

Taehyung yang awalnya tersenyum langsung berubah datar. "Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku Jim, bahkan dia sudah pernah mencium keningku"

Mata Jimin langsung melebar, "Serius kau, Tae? Dia menciummu?!"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tapi kemudian dia akan pergi meninggalkanku karena program sial itu. Kenapa juga harus ada cara pertukaran pelajar? Sekalian saja adakan pertukaran nyawa, pertukaran kasta, pertukaran pacar, pertukaran dunia" gerutu Taehyung kesal

"Kalau pertukaran kasta itu aku setuju!"

"Jim, besok kau harus mengantarku ke bandara" ucap Taehyung setelah mengingat bahwa keberangkatan Jungkook adalah besok

"Pasti!"

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu ini Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia bahkan bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya, sampai-sampai semua anggota keluarganya menganga kaget karena mendapati Taehyung yang sudah harum dan tampan di pagi ini. Padahal diluar sana masih sedikit gelap, tapi Taehyung paling semangat untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke bandara. Ia sudah meminta Jimin untuk menjemputnya dirumah, lengkap dengan pentungan kesayangannya yang tergantung indah di atas motor itu.

"Kau dapat info tentang keberangkatan Jungkook, Jim?" tanya Taehyung saat mendekati Jimin yang sedang duduk di motor besar kesayangannya

"Aku dengar dari Yoongi kalau Jungkook akan berangkat jam 8. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi untuk kita ke bandara" jawab Jimin sembari merapihkan rambutnya lewat kaca spion

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik" sahut Taehyung dengan semangat berkobar di kedua matanya

Jimin langsung menatap Taehyung, "Aku belum makan apa-apa, Taehyung. Kita mampir saja dulu untuk beli makanan" ucapnya sambil memegang perut

Taehyung berdecak kesal. "Kalau begitu cepat! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan"

Jimin mengangguk, ia kemudian mulai menstarter motornya dan Taehyung langsung naik ke jok belakang.

"Demi mengejar cinta Jungkook!" seru Jimin

"Demi mengejar−Ya! Bodoh apa maksudmu?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat dimana Jungkook berada, pemuda itu sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke Tokyo. Dua buah koper besar telah siap di bagasi mobilnya, entah kenapa Jungkook memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja putih yang ditutup oleh mantel hitam panjang, kacamata, topi, masker, dan celana panjang yang juga semuanya hitam.

Jungkook melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7, ia harus segara berangkat ke bandara agar itu tidak tertinggal oleh pesawat. Dengan ditemani supir pribadinya Jungkook segera meninggalkan rumah besar mewahnya. Dimana ayah dan juga neneknya berdiri didepan rumah, mengantar kepergian Jungkook. Mereka tentu tidak bisa mengantar pemuda itu sampai ke bandara. Alasan karena sedang sibuk sudah begitu melekat di telinga Jungkook. Ia bahkan tak keberatan lagi jika harus pergi seorang diri ke tempat dimana ia tak mengenal siapapun.

Selama perjalanan yang terasa panjang itu Jungkook mengingat segala kenangan selama ia berada disini. Dari mulai ia terlahir ke dunia, dibuang ibunya, dan pada akhirnya jatuh cinta pada sosok manis pembuat onar itu. Ah, Jungkook jadi merindukannya sekarang. Apa yang dilakukan Taehyung sekarang? Apakah ia akan mengejar Jungkook saat di bandara? Jungkook tertawa tanpa suara memikirkan itu.

"Berapa lama Anda berada di Tokyo, Tuan Muda?" tanya sang supir yang sudah mengabdi pada Jungkook sejak kecil

Jungkook berdeham pelan. "Kalau aku ditakdirkan hidup lebih lama, aku pasti akan kembali ke Seoul" jawab Jungkook dengan tenang

Wajah sang supir berubah menjadi sedih, ia tahu Jungkook ke Tokyo untuk melakukan operasi cangkok jantung. Semua orang−yang tentunya mengenal Jungkook dengan baik−pasti sudah tahu dengan kondisi jantung Jungkook yang lemah. Pemuda yang kelihatannya terlihat tangguh itu sudah melakukan beberapa pengobatan untuk menguatkan jantungnya, ia juga lebih sering melakukan olahraga dan memilih renang sebagai olahraga favoritnya. Namun beberapa waktu lalu, kondisinya tiba-tiba memburuk. Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain operasi untuk mengganti jantungnya.

Kondisi memburuknya terjadi di hari setelah ia bertarung dengan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa ia dengan cerobohnya malah mengajak Taehyung berkelahi, saat itu yang dipikirkan Jungkook adalah untuk lebih mendekatkan dirinya dengan Taehyung. Dan ternyata memang sukses. Meski setelah ia pulang ke rumah Jungkook mengalami sesak nafas dan jantungnya yang terus berdebar-debar. Sampai-sampai pemuda itu tidak kuat untuk sekedar berdiri.

Hari itu yang Jungkook ingat adalah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Dan ia ingin mengakhiri rasa sakit itu.

Ketika Jungkook akhirnya menapaki bandara, lagi-lagi ia mengingat Taehyung. Mungkin jika ia tidak akan hidup lagi, ini adalah hari terakhirnya, dan ia ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung meskipun itu hanya sebentar.

"Kau pulang saja, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Jungkook pada sang supir

Sang supir membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbalik ketika Jungkook kembali meneruskan jalannya dan mendekati tempat duduk untuk menunggu.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung dan Jimin sedang bersusah payah untuk memakirkan motornya karena mendadak tempat parkir bandara penuh. Taehyung dan Jimin bahkan sempat dimaki-maki oleh seorang pria yang tanpa sengaja mobilnya tertabrak motor Jimin saat mereka mengebut di jalan.

"Tae, cepat kau lari sana. Aku yang akan mencari tempat parkirnya. Kau tidak mau ketinggalan untuk bertemu Jungkook 'kan?"

"Tapi, Jim. Kau sendirian disini" ucap Taehyung dengan wajah gelisah

Jimin menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah"

Satu perkataan dari Jimin itu langsung membuat Taehyung berlari dengan cepat menuju bandara yang lumayan jauh dari tempat parkir. Karena tempat parkir di bandara penuh, mereka memutuskan untuk memarkirkan motor di tempat parkir sebuah **mall**. Namun ternyata disana pun juga penuh. Akhirnya mereka mencari parkiran di beberapa toko yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dengan bandara.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Taehyung berlari, beberapa kali ia menubruk orang-orang yang juga berlalu lalang, bahkan ia sempat akan terjatuh jika tidak dengan cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Yang ada dalam hati Taehyung saat ini adalah ia tak ingin Jungkook pergi.

Taehyung buru-buru memasuki bandara saat ia mendengar pengumuman jika pesawat yang menuju Tokyo akan berangkat 20 menit lagi. Pemuda yang kadang terlhat sangat manis dan kadang terlihat sangar itupun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru bandara, berharap bisa menemukan tubuh Jungkook. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menggigit bibirnya dengan resah. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis sekarang.

"Kim Taehyung, sedang apa kau disini?"

Taehyung langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Dan berdirilah Jungkook tepat di depan matanya, pemuda tampan itu membawa sebuah botol minuman dan juga paspor. Tanpa diduga oleh Jungkook, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menubruk tubuhnya. Memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

"A−apa-apaan ini?"

Taehyung tak bersuara sekalipun, ia dengan tidak tahu malunya malah menangis dibahu Jungkook. Tidak peduli jika ada orang yang menatapnya aneh. Taehyung hanya tidak siap jika Jungkook meninggalkannya setelah laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaan. Dan dengan tanpa berdosanya memutuskan untuk pergi ketika Taehyung merasa kacau karena perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan kembali 'kan?" Taehyung bertanya setelah ia menyelesaikan acara menangisnya

"Tergantung bagaimana Tuhan menakdirkan aku untuk kembali ke Seoul atau tidak" jawab Jungkook

"Tentu saja kau harus kembali! Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan perasaanmu padaku?!" sentak Taehyung dengan kesal

Jungkook terkekeh. "Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau ingin aku memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku?"

Pipi Taehyung langsung merona mendengarnya. "Se−setidaknya kau memberiku kepastian! Bukan langsung pergi!" tandasnya dengan gugup

Jungkook lagi-lagi terkekeh, kali ini disertai dengan mengacak-ngacak lembut rambut Taehyung. Dan jika tomat disandingkan dengan wajah Taehyung saat ini, sudah pasti tomat itu akan kalah merahnya dengan wajah Taehyung.

"Kim, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menjadi Kim Taehyung yang lebih baik jika kau ingin aku kembali kesini"

"Aku memang sudah baik" sela Taehyung cepat, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak

"Tingkatkan nilai-nilaimu. Kimiamu makin kacau" ledek Jungkook yang tentunya langsung mendapatkan pukulan dari Taehyung

" _Perhatian, ditujukan untuk calon penumpang peswat tujuan Tokyo, Jepang harap segera memasuki pesawat karena pesawat akan lepas landas 10 menit dari sekarang"_

Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan lembut. Lelaki itu mendekap tubuh Taehyung dan kemudian mengecup kening Taehyung untuk yang kedua kalinya. Taehyung hanya bisa diam mematung, merasakan pelukan dan ciuman itu dengan perasaan sedih.

"Aku pergi"

 _Aku mencintaimu_

Taehyung tak bergerak dari tempatnya sekalipun Jungkook sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Dari jauh sana, yang Taehyung lihat untuk terakhir kalinya adalah senyum Jungkook yang benar-benar menawan. Benar-benar mempesona Taehyung.

Jimin dengan tergopoh-gopoh datang mendekati Taehyung. "Tae, kau bisa memelukku" ucap Jimin, mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk menangis di pelukannya, dan tanpa banyak omong Taehyung langsung menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya di pelukan sahabat sejatinya itu.

Di saat begini, Jimin jadi ingat perkataan Jungkook kemarin. Saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di salah satu rumah sakit.

" _Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jimin saat melihat Jungkook keluar dari dalam ruangan dokter ahli jantung, pentungan kesayangannya ia tenteng di tangan kanan, sedangkan plastik berisi obat_ _milik adiknya yang sedang sakit flu_ _ia bawa di tangan kiri._

 _Jungkook terkejut. Namun ia buru-buru mengontrol wajhanya dengan baik, ia berdeham pelan. "Aku sedang konsultasi pada dokter"_

" _Jantung. Kau sakit jantung?"_

 _Jungkook tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju salah satu bangku yang terlihat sepi di taman rumah sakit. Jimin yang penuh dengan raa ingin tahu mengikuti Jungkook._

" _Jeon, kau sakit jantung?" Jimin bertanya lagi_

" _Aku mengidap penyakit lemah jantung" jawab Jungkook yang tentu saja membuat Jimin membelalakannya matanya lebih dari sekedar terkejut_

" _Aku sedang konsultasi pada dokter untuk mengikuti operasi cangkok jantung di Tokyo. Kebetulan aku sudah mendapatkan jantungnya" tambah Jungkook_

" _K_ _kapan kau o_ _operasi?"_

 _Jungkook menoleh. "Minggu kedua di Tokyo"_

 _Jimin bungkam. Tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Dan Jungkook menghela nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu untuk ia titipkan pada Jimin. Setidaknya Jimin harus tahu sesuatu._

" _Jim, kau sudah tahu dari Taehyung tentang perasaanku?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk._

" _Kalau begitu, aku ingin menitipkan Taehyung padamu. Kau harus menjaganya untukku"_

" _K_ _kau akan kembali 'kan?"_

" _Berjanjilah Jim. Jaga Taehyung untukku. Jika aku tidak kembali kesini, berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi sahabat yang selalu ada disampingnya"_

" _A_ _aku berjanji. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk kembali, Jeon"_

 _Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku pun berharap aku bisa kembali"_

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya butuh beberapa hari Taehyung bisa dekat dan mengetahui perasaan Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Dan hanya butuh beberapa menit Taehyung merasakan yang namanya terluka.

Padahal Taehyung pun merasakan hal yang sama pada Jungkook. Dan Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkook mengatakan kata selamat tinggal. Sehancur apapun Taehyung, ia akan terus berlari untuk Jungkook. Karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa Taehyung lakukan selain menyimpan cinta paling dalam untuk Jungkook hingga ia kembali padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Biarkan aku berlari untukmu

Bahkan jika ada bekas luka dikakiku

Aku akan tetap berlari untuk meenggapaimu

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

Kalo ada yang nanya kenapa endingnya gajelas dan ngegantung banget, itu emang sengaja gue gantung. Biar mantep. Hohohohoh, emang udah direncanainnya begitu kok. Gue emang pengen bikin fic RUN ini menggantung dan direncana yang udah gue pikirin itu akan ada sequelnya. Untuk kapan dan bagaimana sequel itu, gue belom mikirin lebih jelas. Yang pasti ini akan ada sequel. Yamasa gue tega memisahkan mereka, gue kan _hard shipper garis keras_ nya vkookv.

 **BIGTHANKS** untuk semua **reviewers** yang saat ini belum bisa gue sebutkan satu-satu karena gue sedang kepepet. Dan juga untuk semua pembaca, yang memfavoritkan dan memfollows cerita gaje ini. Gue takut kalian kecewa sama cerita gajelas ini. Maafkan yaaa*bow

Sekali lagi gue ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke lapak gue*bow

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita gue selanjutnya! **FIGHTING**!

 **Love,**

 **outout**


End file.
